The goal is to better understand the brain bases for speech motor control. This research is part of a multidisciplinary investigation into the long-term functional and anatomical sequelae of penetrating craniocerebral trauma. The brain structures involved in the lesion as well as the total volume of the lesion are specified independent of the speech motor assessment. Patients exhibiting specific disorders of speech such as verbal dyspraxia, speech dysprosody, and dysarthria are selected for study. Their pattern and extent of speech impairment, other motor control deficits and neurologic impairments are related. The location and size of their brain lesions are then compared with those of other head-injured patients who are without speech or language impairment to determine whether lesions in particular brain structures are associated with chronic impairments in speech production. Speech motor tests include the strength and range of motion and rate of movement of the lips, jaw and tongue; isolated and sequenced oral volitional movements; speech syllable repetition; word, phrase and sentence imitation; word and syllable articulation; and stress and intonation contours.